In the current display panel technology, because a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) thin film transistor (TFT) has a high mobility and high reliability, the panel can have a high aperture ratio, and a circuit of a multiplexer can be formed on a substrate, so as to reduce the number of source driver ICs, and satisfy high specification panel design requirements. In addition, during the operation of the panel, because a polarity reversal operation needs to be performed on sub-pixels of the panel, the polarity of a Gamma voltage received by each of the sub-pixels in each frame period may be a positive polarity or a negative polarity. In the case where the polarity reversal operation needs to be performed on the sub-pixels, a traditional multiplexer fabricated by using single-type transistors such as N-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (NMOS) transistors or P-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (PMOS) transistors may have different driving capabilities for the sub-pixels when receiving Gamma voltages of different polarities. Therefore, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistors are traditionally adopted to produce the multiplexer in a display.
However, compared with a circuit using purely NMOS transistors or PMOS transistors, a circuit using CMOS transistors requires a relatively complicated process and a larger number of masks, causing a significant increase in manufacturing costs of the panels fabricated with the CMOS process, which in turn is less welcome from the consumers' perspective.